The Belladonna and the Sage
by Captive Crimson
Summary: With his own world now in tatters, young Naruto Uzumaki must use the curse he gained from Madara in order to find a new home. With the help of a pale green goddess, Naruto will be king of Gotham.
1. Mother Nature meets the world ender

My first DC/Naruto crossover. I had a lot of trouble coming up with how I wanted to do this one so I want to thank my friend Ebony for allowing me to bounce ideas off him. Also I don't own Batman or Naruto.

"Talking"

'_thought'_

**"Demon talking"**

Location

_memories_

* * *

Madara couldn't help the smirk that came across his face as he looked at the final key to unlocking his prize. For nearly a century he had waited and schemed. His first plan, while his most well thought out, would have taken far too long and had too many variables. If in the time he didn't get to them they got too powerful, then what? But why wait when you could just take what was rightfully yours to begin with. The original plan took decades, while this one took less than twenty years.

Waiting for the Biju to become fused to their seals took only six years for the Kyuubi, while even less time for the weaker beings. Now he had all nine demons in his command with only a few seconds of his eternal life separating him from eternal peace and this cold reality.

"My brethren!" Pein the 'leader' of the Akatsuki called over the sounds of the demonic statue, "We have worked long and hard for this chance, a chance at peace! A chance to remake the world in our own image! For that I thank you from the bottom of my heart." The spectral figure nodded his head towards his comrades, each nodding in return. Madara could barely contain the smile that his protégé had caused. There truly was no better person willing to sacrifice for peace. "Young Uzumaki Naruto was the final sacrifice needed in this world, and now we can create a world where people like him will never exist."

Inside the Corridors of Naruto's soul…

Naruto was terrified of the beasts in front of him. These purple monsters were causing him so much pain, more than anything he had ever imagined. The nice old man with the mask had told him he would never feel pain again! He would be a hero! But why had he lied.

**"Boy…"** A tired voice called from behind Naruto, forcing the six year old to look behind him. His small face turned ashen when he saw the glowing red form of a…something. It could only be described as some sort of insane cross between a dog and a rabbit. **"Is this truly the end of us, Uzumaki Naruto?" **The Usagi-Inu asked with a large amount of exhaustion seeping into its voice. **"Is this how you end? Before being known? Before being accepted? Is this all you were destined to be…a body on the road to destruction?"** Naruto slowly shook his head in the negative. His infantile mind couldn't comprehend the idea of anyone wanting to be a corpse for some unknown project. **"Do you not care for me, little one?"**

"Who are you?" His voice while soft held strong against the hybrids menacing form. The Usagi-Inu smiled at the child before it, large white fangs glittering in the other worldly purple light.

**"I am your healer…the one who kept you warm when the winters came…the only thing separating you from the monsters out there…I make you unique…" **Naruto frowned at the beast, his eyes filling with tears from pain, both past and present.

"B-but they hate me…" The large beast let a shallow laugh, its voice rocking the very halls of Naruto's soul.

**"They are jealous of your potential…" **The demon explained slowly, **"They knew of me yet they didn't tell you…why? Simply because knowledge is power, small one. Imagine having half of the logic they could give you…imagine taking back the power…imagine…" **The demon was cut off as the large purple light suddenly warped into a draconic form, multiple large heads latching onto the Usagi-Inu with razor sharp teeth. The cage, which Naruto now saw in the light, began to warp around the beast as the heads pulled, fur and flesh being pulled to their apex. **"Uzumaki…Naruto….please…don't let them have me!" **The demon began to fight the light with all its power as Naruto looked upon the spectacle.

'_They…don't like me…' _Naruto replayed the conversation in his mind, '_But they never really hurt me…' _Naruto suddenly flashed back to an old man holding a present for him on his birthday, the old man telling him the importance of the promise he had made. A bond between two people. A promise to be better for the other one. Without a second thought Naruto launched himself at the closest dragon and began to pull with the demon. "I promise…" Naruto mumbled over the spectral dragon's howl of rage, "I promise…you WON'T BE TAKEN FROM ME!" With a roar, both Naruto and the Usagi-Inu began to pull the dragons back into the cage.

The real world…

Madara couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him his prize sat. But the statue was failing?! '_This isn't possible! There isn't anything in the world that can stop Juubi!' _Madara raged in his mind. The purple dragons were quickly losing any slack and became straight beams of energy. With an energy he hadn't experienced in well over three decades, Madara turned to the statue that held the Biju. "NO!" Madara cried in both fear and amazement as the eyes began to bulge. One by one the eyes popped, leaving only glowing balls of multicolored energy that was quickly swept up in the stream of power and eaten by the boy. '_It…it can't be…there's no way he's…'_

With Naruto

Naruto smiled as he realized he and the crossbreed were winning. The dragons were no long pulling back but instead trying to flee. They realized that they were losing and it terrified them more than anything. "**Yes Naruto! Fight with me!**" The beast called out with more strength than it previously had. Naruto turned happily to being only to see two large balls of light flying down the catacombs. His once good mood now replaced with terror, the boy turned to yell a warning at his companion. However, before even a word could be said the balls connected with the crossbreed. Naruto quickly turned his head thinking his new friend was dead until he heard an unexpected noise. Laughter. The Usagi-Inu wasn't in pain, in fact he seemed happier. Naruto quickly looked back at the beast only to be amazed. The once red monster was now changing color. "**The tail of Sanity…and Lust…" **Naruto gasped as three more spheres he hadn't noticed collided with the now tri-colored monster, "**Now instinct…Forgiveness…and Rage…"**

"WH-what's happening?! Usagi-Inu-chan?! D-don't leave me! Please!" Naruto pleaded with the ever growing beast, his eyes now catching sight of the nine magnificent tails behind it. The dragons had long since stopped pulling and instead were flowing into the demon as were three more spheres.

"**Integrity…Salvation…Dreams…" **The colored hybrid suddenly flashed with light, blinding young Naruto for a few seconds. "**Uzumaki Naruto…I was once the tail of Honor…the Queen of Foxes…but now I am reborn as myself!" **Naruto's eyesight cleared up allowing him to see the being in front of him. Where there was once a large red hybrid now stood blue one. On her (Naruto had barely caught the word queen in his awe) sat a large red circle with three rings, with three small comma-like marks on each ring sat just between it's ears. Her large slit cerulean eyes matched Naruto save for the fact that the whites were now a crimson color sat just feet (to her it would seem inches) from the circle. Finally, ten large blue tails flowed freely behind her as she stepped forward and out of the cage she was previously imprisoned. "**I am the Juubi no Yajuu…Mistress of energy and power itself! But most importantly…I am now a part of you…"** The self-proclaimed beast smiled as Naruto fell away from the bleak world.

Real World

Madara was terrified as he looked upon his creation. This child-turned-monster was growing stronger by the second and Madara couldn't believe how. His Mangekyou Sharingan was showing the very energy of earth being absorbed into the small body that he had once hoped to use as a sacrificial lamb. A sudden thought went through Madara's mind. This wasn't the Juubi being freed. This was far more terrifying.

'_This boy…he's…filling in the gaps of Juubi. He's become the body.'_ Madara was so enraptured by his thoughts that he almost missed the energy level of the boy increasing as the power he was absorbing began to show to the naked eye. Realizing he had no choice, Madara quickly stepped forward hoping to accomplish his plan.

"_**Mugen Tsukoyomi!" **_Madara yelled as he forced his own power into his eyes, hoping that he could still control the beast in human form. The second Madara's energy came into contact with the boy, a direct bridge formed between him and the Jinchuuriki allowing their energies to converge. Madara dropped to his knees in pain as the ever increasing chakra of the child began to override his own. '_No…th…this can't be it…'_ Madara tried to fight by adding more of his energy only for it to be absorbed by the child. The battle lasted all of two minutes but to Madara it was the rest of eternity.

'_This feeling…'_ Madara thought to himself as he finally surrendered to his fate. His energy was gone and his body was breaking down into dust as what was left of his power disappeared. '_Is this…god?'_ Madara questioned one last time before his entire soul was devoured by the demonic maelstrom of power.

With Naruto…

Naruto couldn't believe the pain. After the Yajuu had proclaimed it was a part of him, a terrifying wave of blue had suddenly attacked. Naruto couldn't see anything, hear anything or smell anything but the blue energy. But with it came pictures…

"_Is this truly the best you have to offer, Hashirama?" An older man asked as he looked out at the greatest rival he had ever known. The other half of Rikudou, or better known as the Shodai Hokage._

If Naruto had been more coherent, he would've gasped in shock. That was the Shodai Hokage, a man he himself had idolized since he was old enough to understand the concept of hero and villain. Quickly, more images flowed through the light into the childs mind. This time, however, there was no stop to them.

_"Itachi-nii-san! Look I did it, I really did it!" An young boy with black hair called out to a larger boy, his eyes an extravagant red color. On his back, a red and white fan sat embroidered to the blue shirt he wore._

_"NO YAHIKO! DON'T DIE NOT NOW!" A young boy with red hair yelled at one of the only people in the world who he could call family was killed by a warrior. Unbeknownst to him, his once green eyes bled into silver as the shinobi who killed his friend was crushed by an unseen force._

_"Oro-Orochimaru-sensei, why me?" A young girl with purple hair in a dirty pair of brown pants with a matching shirt asked as she clutched her neck, a small black mark tattooed to the sensitive skin._

_"S-see, I (gasp) told you, y-you weren't trash…" Another black haired boy said, half his body buried under a wall of rocks as his one red eye looked at it brother. The eye he gave to the one he considered family, the one who would carry his legacy._

_"Kabuto…fetch me my body…" A pale man with serpentine eyes called to his assistant, a young man with silver hair and glasses._

_"Chiyo-baa-sama…they're…gone…" A little boy with tan skin and red hair cried to a much older woman. The woman quickly fell to her knees and held the last remaining part of her family._

_"Dan…wake up…wake up…please…WAKE UP!" A beautiful blonde woman with chocolate eyes wept over the once living lover at her feet, her twin blonde ponytails falling onto his frozen visage._

_"I am sorry my son…" A blond haired man whispered with tears in his eyes as he looked at the approaching beast. "I-I won't be here to teach you about our family…I won't see your first steps…or hear your first word…But I will always be there when you need me." The man quickly bit his thumb and rubbed the blood in a spiral pattern on the now revealed child in his arms._

Naruto had long since collapsed on the ground of the sewer system as the millions of images blended into his mind. Hours later, Naruto had finally finished processing the information allowing him to awaken. "What was that?" The boy asked softly, as he looked at the bored Yajuu.

**"Ah you are awake then. Good, that makes leaving easier. What you just did my little one is called Omnirevert. It allowed you to gather back all of the energy that was taken from me and returns it back to you. It also allows you to gather the knowledge they had gained throughout their lives."**

"What happens to the people?" Naruto asked, his natural joy overflowing at the knowledge that allowed him to, literally, know everything. Chakra Control, he reasoned to himself, was the only factor that stopped him from using the energy he was now a part of. No matter how many people understood tree walking and senbon balancing, they couldn't even fathom the level of energy he had thus limiting his body in many of the techniques. The only ones he could currently use had to be pure elemental techniques, the various Bushin no Jutsu, and perhaps the basic forms of all taijutsu. Advanced would require his body to be bigger, therefore the techniques were unusable.

"**Simple, my loved one, they die." **Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash at the word die. The many millennia of knowledge he had also gave him the experience of his first kill…hundreds of thousands of times. This quickly desensitized the once innocent child. "**Now come little one, look at yourself now." **The beast waved a massive tail in front of Naruto, a mirror of ice springing to life in its wake. Naruto stepped forward, trusting his new friend with his life. His eyes widened as he took in his new appearance. Minor changes had occurred but they were obvious to him. First, his once slightly pointed teeth were now terrifying fangs made obviously to rend flesh. Next, his slight whisker marks were now deep clefts in his cheeks.

But most terrifying of all were his eyes, which had changed drastically. In his right eye, a silver orb had replaced the previous occupant. Three perfect circles surrounded the circle. A single word came to mind when looking at the eye. "Rinnegan." The Yajuu nodded its head, it large vulpine head erupting into a smile.

"**Correct little one, but not quite." **Naruto turned his attention to the other eye now occupying his socket. This one was a brilliant crimson color, with three rings circling the pupil similar to the Rinnegan. The only difference was that on each of the rings there sat three comma shaped marks. "**That, my loved one, is the Kokushibyou, my own personal gift to you. This eye gives you the ability to utilize my ability to absorb energy. Just be careful of how much you take, too much and they die but too little and you gain no benefit." **Naruto nodded at the demon, already enjoying it's gift before a stray thought entered his mind.

"But who am I going to use it on? I've already killed the entire planet?" The beast smirked as she looked upon her new body.

"**Simple child, search your mind for transportation techniques. There should be one that you can learn quickly and, with some aid from me, we will be capable of leaving this accursed world. It should be called…"**

Outside world…

Naruto opened his eyes to the now desolate wasteland that he had crafted, the sun blurring his vision. Sitting up Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the power he now had. Where there was once a cave hidden inside a forest there was now nothing but a desert of ash, each tree having lost its energy to Naruto himself. Smirking, Naruto jammed one of his small fingers into the ground. As he pulled his digit from the ground, a kunai with three prongs followed. Unlike the normal kunai this one was covered in a strange design. Naruto chuckled at the ingenuity of his father. Taking a nearly useless weapon and making it a weapon of mass destruction? It was genius. Naruto, however, was taking the jutsu to a whole other league. Why just use the ability to become light if you're not going to travel somewhere far? And what better place than Juubi's suggestion, a world similar to their own.

"Goodbye Elemental nations…" Naruto threw the tri pronged kunai and was gone in a flash.

New world…

"And hello my new home!" Naruto said to himself as he landed in a dark city. Every where he looked the area was covered in grime and darkness, with lights shining from buildings that seemed to touch the sky. Naruto was amazed at how tall the buildings are, so tall in fact that he couldn't even see the tallest from the ground. "Well, this will be interesting." Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked down the dark alleyway and around the large number of garbage cans. As Naruto continued to walk, he came upon two men standing at an intersection between four buildings. Naruto couldn't make out their faces due to black masks on them but their scent clearly said unwashed male.

"Well, well, well look at this here Nessie! A little kiddy lost in big bad Gotham!" Naruto memorized that name quickly, realizing it would be helpful to know the city. "Where's you're mommy and daddy?" The shorter of the two men asked with a mocking tone. His partner chuckled as Naruto looked up to them both.

"Dead…" Naruto replied without a hint of sorrow. The would-be criminals didn't catch the tone, however. The taller of the two kneeled down so that he was nearly at eye level with the small child.

"That's so sad," He said with a sarcastic tone, "how would you like a lollypop to suck on?" The shorter man began to snicker at Nessie, thinking Naruto didn't understand them. Unfortunately for them, Naruto understood the perverse joke.

"Thank you very much for the offer." Naruto waved his hand and a large tree suddenly started to grow from behind the masked men. The tree quickly grew ten feet with a large and the men realized they weren't dealing with an innocent little child. "However, I'm afraid that you aren't going to be getting anyone to suck anything again. Goodbye." Two vines were quickly launched from the leaves, their rope-like bodies curving around the pedophiles necks before snapping back to the tree. Naruto smiled as the monsters in front of him were suffocated slowly by his plant, their death throes coming and ending quickly.

Gotham City/June 23/1:30 a.m.

Commissioner Jim Gordon was not having a good day. He had been rudely pulled from his home at 1:30 in the morning for a simple homicide case concerning two past felons. However, once he saw the crime scene he realized the importance of his visit.

"Commissioner." A dark voice from behind Gordon greeted. Whirling around calmly, the head of Gotham P.D. wasn't surprised to see the Dark Knight himself, Batman and his sidekick Robin. With the help of these two, Jim realized there was no way they wouldn't catch this psycho. After all, Batman did have the highest record of villains caught and sent away for life.

"Batman, thank god you're here. This is a sign that we don't want." The Batman nodded as he stepped forward, his avian sidekick right behind him.

"I only know of one person who can use plants to this level." The Caped Crusader said as he looked upon the natural gallows that sat in the bleak city. Jim nodded but couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine.

"I prayed it wasn't but you mean her don't you?" The Dark Knight nodded silently as his teenage sidekick shivered.

"But I thought that Poison Ivy was in Arkham?" The boy wonder asked aloud. "And besides, why would she just kill two random guys and not try to steal something."

"I have no idea but," The Batman quickly cut a branch from the tree, "I'm going to find out…"

Arkham Asylum/June 23/2:10 a.m.

The Dynamic Duo quickly walked through the halls of the city's largest sanitarium, their steps causing many criminals they had imprisoned there to start shouting out death threats. Batman nearly chuckled at the thought, if he wasn't scared of them in the city why would he fear them with inches of bulletproof glass separating them. Finally, their destination came to an end at the cell of Prisoner 1010. Pamela Isely a.k.a. Poison Ivy a.k.a. Mother Nature. The only person that could have grown the plant that killed those thugs.

"Well if it isn't the Dark Knight." A seductive voice called from the cell. Stepping up to the glass, neither Batman nor Robin were surprised to see the voluptuous physique of Poison Ivy. Her green skin reflected the artificial light that hung above, allowing her red hair to shine even more brilliantly. "What can I do for my…esteemed captors?" She asked, her calm voice giving way to some spite at the word captors.

"We have a couple of questions for you, Ivy." The dark hero said with a slight growl. He never enjoyed asking villains for their aide but there was no other choice here. "Tonight, two thugs were killed in an alleyway near Central Street. Any idea why they died?" The crimson and chartreuse beauty smiled mischievously at (what some considered) the most mysterious hero in the world.

"And what, pray tell, does this have to do with me? I've been imprisoned in this disgusting place, as you well know." Ivy's face had taken a disgusting turn, her once goddess like features morphed into a disastrous frown.

"I know you've been supposedly imprisoned." Batman reached for a small wrapped parcel under his left arm. "But the way they died is a perfect match to your M.O." Batman replied as he began to slowly unwind the cloth from around the bundle.

"What they were attacked by evil plants?" Poison Ivy snarled as she used air quotes on the word evil.

"That's precisely what happened." The Dark Knight had finally finished unwinding the package only to reveal the branch he had cut off from the tree earlier. "There were two men, known pedophiles, who were strung up in a tree with a vine noose around each of their necks." Ivy's eyes widened as she looked at the branch in Batman's hand. It was…different. As a creature of nature herself, Ivy could comprehend the language and energy inside each plant. This knowledge, plus her blood as a medium in most cases, she was capable of getting them to work for her. But this plant didn't have a natural energy that most other plants had.

"It…it shouldn't be possible!" Ivy said, her face pressed against the glass of her cell. "It defies every law of botany there is! It defies the very definition of nature itself!" This was a reaction that Batman and Robin didn't expect.

"What do you mean by it shouldn't be possible?" Batman asked as Robin chuckled to himself quietly.

"This is Gotham, what's ever normal." The bird themed sidekick asked himself.

"Y-you don't get it. Each plant has three stages of life. There is the growth period, followed by an interchanging hibernation and blooming period. This plant hasn't got a growth or hibernation period, meaning it was just created. Out of nothing!" Ivy was practically salivating now. This plant alone could tip the scales in her favor during the war for the planet.

"Do you know anyone capable of doing this?" Batman asked. Ivy had just knocked herself out of the list of possible murderers, but she was still one of the worlds leading botanists.

"Batman, if I knew who did this I'd take his projects for myself!" Batman grunted as he turned away from the woman and (followed by his trusty sidekick) left the building. "It shouldn't be possible, but someone did it. They completely eliminated Mother Nature. That means…I have to find the genius behind that plant." Ivy smirked to herself as she looked at her finger, a small spot rapidly growing from her hand until it became a mushroom. '_Thank god for spores. And thank you too, Batman.'_ Ivy's cell door was quickly dispatched and beautiful Eco-terrorist was on the hunt for her other half.

With Naruto/June 25/8:23 p.m.

Naruto's life had taken a drastic turn for the better ever since he had come to this world. He had robbed dozens of people by using his Kage Bushin technique but the best part was that he could use a henge and no one would ever know it was really him. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. Naruto realized that the are he had been…liberating money from was a poor area with little to no true economic value, save for the occasional mobster who had the bad luck of meeting Naruto in an alley. They simply became more ornaments for Naruto's trees. The boy realized that he would never get anywhere, and the pedophiles in the area were starting to get terrifying.

This led to one thought. Where is most of the economy going currently? Charity Gala's for unknown groups or organizations. Normally, Naruto would feel uncomfortable stealing from a charity but none of these people really cared about any cause giving him the perfect excuse to calm his conscience. Now which one to steal from? If Gotham was known for two things it was it poverty and its large amounts of wealthy business owners.

Naruto randomly picked the first bright sparkly building in his area, which just happened to be hosting a botanical convention. '_The hands of fate are turning…' _Naruto mused with a smirk as he walked towards the large pseudo-greenhouse, Earth Clones forming into menacing looking thugs with kunai in their hands as he walked. The Doorman was the first to go, his face caught in eternal fear as his head was severed from his neck with just two quick swipes of the hardened earth blade. Inside, the people hadn't even noticed Naruto's approach giving him a little time to…play.

Quickly transforming each clone into a waiter, Naruto walked towards the bar where a tan, red-head sat looking bored. With a smirk only once before seen on an imaginary cat, Naruto stalked towards the stool next to the beautiful woman in an emerald cocktail dress. "Some party, eh?" Naruto eloquently asked as he struggled slightly to get onto the much higher stool. The woman simply looked at him, her emerald eyes nearly glowing, before going back to her drink. "Hey, Mister, can I get a glass of water?" The barkeeper nodded, not used to having kids at the bar but the kid didn't ask for alcohol so it was alright. '_Besides,'_ the barkeep thought, '_kid looks like he could use a hand with eyes like that_.'

"You don't seem to belong here, kid." The redhead said as Naruto received his glass of water. Naruto simply chuckled as he lifted the glass to his lips.

"Neither do you." Naruto shot back just before he took a drink of his water, the cool liquid relaxing his throat. Naruto could tell the woman was suspicious of him. What parent in their right mind would bring their child to this kind of swank party? Naruto simply smiled as the woman brought her drink to her lips.

"You are a very intelligent boy, aren't you? I bet your parents are so proud." The woman mocked just before she downed the rest of her drink. Naruto chuckled in between the sips he took from the glass in front of him.

"They might have been, if they were still alive." Naruto giggled to himself as the woman's head turned sharply towards him. "But then again you know what an intelligent child means don't you?" The woman shook her head in the negative as Naruto polished off his water. "They're usually the bad seed out of the entire greenhouse." Naruto quickly hopped off his stool as he walked towards the stage where the five-person band was currently performing a solemn song. Perfect for this type of party.

"Well, look at this fine young man!" One of the musicians said, causing them all to stop playing. Naruto put on his sweetest smile as he looked up at the dark skinned cellist. "Now what are you doing here, kiddo? Shouldn't you be with your mommy and daddy?" Naruto nodded his head before he pointed to the mike.

"Can I use that to find them, pleeeeeeeaaaaasse? Naruto asked as he dragged the please out to make it sound cuter. The cellist nodded his head before taking the mike and lowering down to Naruto's level. "Hi everybody!" Naruto called out joyfully as the rich masses turned towards him. "My name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! I just thought you'd want to know," Naruto's smile turned into a fox-like smirk displaying his demonic fangs, "the name of the man who is robbing you tonight!" At his cue, two of the disguised thugs quickly shut the large doors and while the rest dropped the illusion surrounding them. "Now then, I believe we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which do you choose?" Naruto asked.

"How dare you, you ruffian!" A young man in a tuxedo with slicked back blonde hair yelled out. Seconds later, he was hung from a tree as his body suffocated.

"Now then, form a line if you don't want the boss to add a few more…casualties." One of the animated earth soldiers said as the people did as he called. All save one.

"It was you, was it?" A calm and seductive voice called out over the terrified screams. Naruto looked up to see the redhead from earlier walking towards him with a smirk. "You are the one I've been searching for. Now, I believe you and I have a little debate to start." As the woman moved forward her skin drastically changed color before ending in a light green, her dress melting into a one piece leotard with dancing vines surrounding her voluptuous body. "I knew this was the perfect chance to find you, but to think you are a child. Amazing…" The woman smirked as she now stood at the foot of the stage, a curious Naruto swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the edge.

"And you might be?" Naruto asked with a smile. This woman just kept getting more entertaining as the night moved forward, but surrounded by the supernatural sounds of mugging in the background Naruto couldn't help but compare this woman to a vengeful goddess of the harvest.

"I am Poison Ivy, and you have an ability that I find fascinating." The woman had leaned her head onto her hand as she looked at the dangerous boy next to her.

"Poison Ivy," Naruto hissed with pleasure, "it sounds like such a…delicious sin." Naruto giggled but was surprised when Ivy joined in. "But why, pray tell, are you here?" Naruto said with a Cheshire smirk on his lips. "Don't tell me, you're a gardener." The Mother of Nature smiled a poison smile as she pulled a knife from her pocket.

"You could say that," Ivy quickly cut a small cut into her hand and allowed the blood to flow into a rare potted plant that was going to be sold, "I can control any plant I wish as long as it has come into contact with my blood. I can ask them to grow or restrain or even kill. Now, my dear, I believe it is your turn. How do you grow such marvelous trees?" Ivy asked, her voice laced with admiration and a hint of deviancy.

"Simple," Naruto held out his hand and a small bonsai tree grew, "I am the master of elements. If it exists I can more than likely control it. Trees are just my way of brightening up this dark city." Naruto smiled at the green tinted woman, who returned the smile with a devious tint.

"Perhaps, you could show me how?" Ivy asked, her eyes sparkling with joy at the thought of giving life with a mere thought. Naruto shook his head in the negative.

"I'm sorry but it's a genetic ability. But I may have a…proposition for you…" Naruto leaned forward, his moist lips just barely touching the outer shell of the beauty's ear. Ivy's smile and eyes widened at the same time as the child gave her his ultimatum.

"Ohhh, you naughty boy, I love it." Ivy said as she gently took the boy's hand and shook finalizing their deal. Just then, one of the clay golems came towards Naruto holding a bag filled with stolen belongings.

"All ready boss." The clone said as it and its brothers lay their valuable cargoes on the ground in a pile.

"Excellent, now nothing can…" Naruto was cut off by the appearance of a man in a black suit with a bat shaped mask.

"It's over Ivy and you too kid. Come quietly or else there will be problems." Batman said with a growl under his voice. Naruto merely looked to Ivy, and laughed at the terrifying demon known as the Batman.

"This is the terrifying Batman? All of the people I killed who feared you were afraid of this!" Naruto continued to laugh as the Batman began to audibly growl. "Servants, why don't you show the rodent a good fight." The earth clones he had smirked as they rushed their new adversary. Naruto meanwhile turned to Ivy. "Well my dear, shall we make our first child?" Naruto chuckled as Ivy blushed the smallest amount before she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"What a little flirt you are." Naruto began to concentrate on the area under his loot causing a sapling to start rapidly growing under the bags, its widening branches hooking the bags and pulling them to the sky. "Now my dear, we simply combine our natural gifts." Ivy smirked as she pulled her the dagger across her hand, allowing some of her green tinted blood to splash the tree. For a few seconds, the tree did nothing before Ivy casually hugged the arboreal accomplice.

"C'mon, grow for Mama. Show your dad just what you can do…" The tree began to rapidly grow, its branches piercing through the glass window of the ball room. "That's a good boy. Now then, my little friend let us combine our abilities." A nod and a smirk were her only answers before Naruto began to concentrate his energy.

With Batman/June 25/8:51 p.m.

Batman was quickly growing both annoyed and tired. The normal masked henchmen were in fact not human giving him a run for his money. Every time he would break one it would simply reform from the dirt like substance and come at him again. It was beginning to get repetitive. The earth men suddenly fell apart as Batman turned back towards his true prey, only to find them gone. What was left, however, was truly awe-inspiring. It was a tree that spanned at least a thousand meters, its branches shadowing many of the smaller skyscrapers. What was most curious about it however was the large pink petals that seemed to be blooming from the tree.

With Naruto and Ivy/June 25/9:31 p.m.

Naruto couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he looked at the monstrous tree that they had left in their wake, its large gnarled roots curving around and (sometimes) piercing through whole buildings. It was a thing of beauty and at the same time a thing of fear. It was the start of a terrifying new partnership.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ivy asked as she stepped out of the suburban home the two were living in. Ivy, while a villain, was also a celebrated scientist meaning she was very good at thinking ahead. One such point she made was to always have two lairs (one in the city and one in the suburbs) and three back up lairs bought under fake names. "It's like a testament to Mother Nature's power. Beautiful one second and disastrous the next." She chuckled at the thought.

"Yes, but I think the best part was Batman being bested by earth doubles." Ivy was intrigued now. She had thought the muscles of the group were simply hired guns, but actual beings made of earth?

'_This partnership is getting better and better.'_ Ivy mused in the privacy of her own head. Ivy quickly reached behind her in order to retrieve a glass bottle filled with a brightly colored drink and two wine glasses. "Here we are a natural fruit drink I made myself." Ivy said with pride as she took and poured the sweet smelling liquid into the two wine glasses. "To new alliances." She toasted as Naruto lightly tapped her glass with his own.

"To new friendships." Naruto toasted in return, before they tipped the glasses back and allowed the fruity liquid to bathe their throats in it silky texture. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the smooth drink his new cohort had given him. "So what made you like this?" Naruto asked, hoping to get a conversation started. Ivy just shrugged in reply.

"A degree in botany, an overactive imagination and last but not least, I made the wrong people angry. What about you, my dear, what made you leave the nursery school and become a murderous psychopath?" Ivy asked, her good mood bleeding over to curiousity. Naruto shrugged.

"I was a trusting six year old that was told he wouldn't be hurt anymore if he followed a masked man. Come to think of it, my experience with masked people hasn't been good. Anyways, I followed him but he was really using me as a sacrifice to a demon he was hoping to control. Go figure. Unfortunately, I lost almost all of my conscience." Naruto said as he took a few more casual sips from his fruity drink.

"So you're basically a murderous psychopathic six-year-old who has no remorse what so ever?" Naruto nodded at Ivy's summary. The Mother of Nature simply shrugged. "Welcome to Gotham, I have a feeling you'll fit right in." Naruto broke out into a large grin at that. It was the first time anyone had ever said those words to him. Right then and there, Ivy became Naruto's most precious person.

"I just have one question," Ivy raised a well groomed eyebrow in his direction, "what do we do with this stuff?" The loot that the two of them had procured now sat lazily on the floor of the one story home. One of the bags had fallen open, releasing hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of jewelry and accessories. Ivy smiled as small smile as she picked up one of the bags.

"Simple, we're gonna see a bird about some fish. Grab a bag, Naruto, and I'll lead you too the place." Smiling, Naruto grabbed the closest bag and began to follow Ivy outside.

The Iceberg Lounge/June 25/11:45 p.m.

Oswald Cobblepot a.k.a. the Penguin couldn't help but smile as he looked over his club from the V.I.P. room. This was the nest egg he had been looking for since he started a life of crime. The funniest part was that crime funded the business but it was a legal operation. Penguin realized his musings would be cut short when a small blonde child entered his club. "Roscoe, my good man, would you please fetch the child that just entered the building? It would be oh so terrible if some of my less…friendly patrons were to meet the boy." Penguin watched as a large tan man with a ponytail quickly reached the small boy. Without much of a struggle, the small boy was hefted onto the large mans back and the two made their way across the dance floor to the staircase that led to Penguin himself. Ten minutes later, the boy was sitting in the large comfortable chair in front of the proprietor of the club.

"Now tell me my boy, why are you in this adult establishment? Aren't your parents worried?" The short pudgy man asked with a smile. Naruto smiled back, instantly taking a liking to the man in front of him.

"Nope! I came here with a friend!" The Penguin chuckled as he stood and walked around his desk in order to pat the boy on the head. It was obvious the boy was lying. Who in their right mind would take the child to this kind of setting?

"Well Penguin, it seems you've met my new little friend." A voice called from the door.

'_Then again…_' The Penguin mused as he looked at the silhouette of Poison Ivy. '_There's a first time for everything…'_ Penguin instantly stepped away from the child and turned to the dangerous vixen behind him with a smile.

"Goodness me, if it isn't my old associate Ivy! I was told you wouldn't be out of Arkham for the rest of your life." The woman smiled a poison smile, her pheromones already raising the temperature of the room for Penguin and his hired muscle.

"You have my little friend here to thank for that. If it hadn't been for him and the Batman I would still be dying under those artificial lights. But enough pleasantries, my darling fowl, I believe you are still in the habit of…pawning stolen merchandise?" Ivy asked, the Penguin already nodding. Any business was good business was Oswald Cobblepot's motto for years.

"I am happy to do business with one as beautiful as you, my dear. Now what do you wish to give dear old Penguin today?" Ivy tossed her bags towards the flightless bird and giggled to herself as she saw him going through the large amounts of jewelry with wide eyes. "My dear, this is an incredible haul. Where did you get this?"

"Oh just here and there." The villainess said with a smirk as she lifted Naruto from the comfortable chair, her own body taking his place. Naruto wasn't complaining, however, since he was now seated on Ivy's lap as she ran her fingers over his whisker marks. The small purrs of affection he released both her and the Penguin to chuckle in amusement.

"There is a large amount of money capable of being made from these bags, but I can only give you 400k a bag at the moment. Is that acceptable?" The avian asked as he looked upon the cozy (yet interesting) couple. Ivy nodded as she sat Naruto down on the ground, his senses instantly returning after his little escapade into euphoria. The Penguin stood and walked to a safe he had in the wall. Quickly entering the combination, he presented Ivy with the large stacks of money. "Now my dear, is that all?" Penguin asked with a smile. Ivy returned the smile as she walked back towards Naruto.

"Yes Penguin, that is all. But be sure to leave your door unlocked, you never know when there will be another pay day in your future." The crimson haired beauty said as she scooped Naruto into her arms, cradling him like a teddy beat against her bosom. Naruto merely sighed in happiness as the two of them left. The Penguin was intrigued by the boy who he only just recently met.

"That boy is special, Roscoe, I can just feel it." Penguin said with a smile as he pulled out a glass filled with Shrimp Scampi from the mini-fridge to his left. Roscoe himself nodded along with his boss's assessment.

"It seems that Miss Ivy has developed a strong attachment to the boy. It could prove useful in the future." One thing Penguin hated was unintelligent bodyguards, hence why he hired Roscoe who had a PhD in Psychology and Sociology. What better way to understand a person than to have a psychologist in the room with them?

"I believe, Roscoe that would be a most dangerous idea. Ivy isn't known for her love of children or people in general. For her to act like that with the boy it means that he is a very precious thing to her, and revenge-driven Ivy is a very, very bad opponent." Roscoe paused for a second before nodding. Although he was a psychologist, he still understood that his boss knew more about the assorted criminal psyche than he ever could.

Ivy and Naruto's home/June 26/1:23 a.m.

Ivy couldn't help but cuddle up next to the child she was now sharing her bed with in the dead of night. He was the most amazing thing to happen to her since she became a criminal. Ivy ran her pale green fingers through his sunshine yellow hair, another thing she liked about him. Ivy realized one thing there and then. If she were to ever conquer the world, she would have him by her side until her death. But Naruto seemed only to care about her which made her feel like the queen of the world.

'_Tomorrow, Naruto, we will take the world by storm…' _Ivy promised to both herself and Naruto within the recesses of her mind. There would never be a day where their names weren't worshipped by the demented and feared by the courageous. Just one good day gave Ivy a part of her humanity back, so what could she get with two? Time would only tell as it moved towards the end.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it, I just thought that a Poison Ivy/Naruto pairing was perfect for this. And also, those who have issues with the age difference, lets not forget that Ivy is a part plant woman who is also a well-known eco-terrorist. Why shouldn't she be allowed to break a few laws concerning minors?

For those of you confused by Ivy's skin color changing, I simply took the true fact about chlorophyll and inserted it into the story. That means that Ivy turned tan because she is like the leaves on a tree.


	2. A call to arms

Good evening my friends and welcome to my mind. Here I am master of every reality, whether it be ours or theres. I am a murderer, a priest, a monster, and a saviour. But remember my friends, that this is my world and every word I write is part of it. That does not, however, mean that I am taking the credit of others for their work. Batman, Naruto and various other aspects of this story do not belong to me.

_

* * *

_

_"How could you?!" A young man with red eyes yelled as he looked at his father. "What does he have that I don't? I'm more powerful! And I'm smarter but more importantly I'm older! Why did you choose him over me?!" The man raged, his eyes spinning in a hypnotic dance. His father sighed as he looked at his beloved children._

_"Tobi," His powerful voice causing the eldest to silence himself, "you haven't learned yet have you? There is more to life than power. You must understand a person's heart. Our dreams and our spirits allow us to become gods, my son, but you only see the benefit of a strong body. I chose Naruto as my heir simply because of the fact that he can see what my words mean. And until you can…I cannot trust you with this power." The silver haired man said sadly. He truly loved his children, but Tobi didn't understand._

_"Very well," Tobi said as he walked towards the door of their home, "if you will not respect me as your heir I will prove my power." The red eyed youth turned towards his brother, his red eyes spiraling even faster. "I will prove my power, on the battle field. I will fan the flames of your demise, Senju Naruto, for on this day I shall evolve past the name of Senju. I…AM…UCHIHA TOBI!"_

Naruto awoke with a silent gasp as the remnants of the dream faded. _'So…Uchiha Tobi…' _Naruto mused as he looked at his bedmate. He quickly muffled a chuckle as he looked at goddess who shared his bed. While highly seductive when awake, she was cute when asleep. Her nude body (Naruto assumed she slept that way every night) splayed across the large mattress, her body assuming a position that Naruto remembered learning from the memories of Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Spread eagle, if he recalled. Looking down, Naruto examined the green silk sheet that guarded the modesty of Mother Nature. _'Nice…'_ He thought to himself as he rubbed the liquid like fabric, enjoying the cold surface warmed only by the heat of the bodies in the bed.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep any more, Naruto quietly left the bed and headed to the bathroom so that he could prepare for the day. _'Why wait for the water to run.'_ The young boy mused as he waved his hand, the water in the air instantly condensing into two feet of water that rested in the large marble tub. Naruto smirked as stepped into the water, its cold temperature increasing as he focused on his fire powers. _'104 degrees, perfect.'_ Naruto relaxed in the bath, his eyes closing as he thought over his life. Infinite power, no conscience, and a beautiful woman at his side. While not quite old enough to truly enjoy the fact, the millennia of knowledge in his mind did not help him cope. His body didn't have the need to procreate, but his mind understood the pleasure. Luckily, his willpower could hold out.

"You couldn't even wake me, darling?" Naruto didn't even bother opening his eyes; the shift in the wind from her breathing had alerted him. Allowing his eyelids to casually unfold from around his once cerulean orbs, Naruto couldn't help the smirk that found its way to his face as he looked at the eco-terrorists attire. Or lack of attire. The beautiful green woman stood nude as she smiled to her far younger cohort. "Mind if I join you?" Ivy asked impishly as she stepped into the green bathroom, her body having already banished all traces of sleep. Naruto giggled to himself as he moved to the side allowing Ivy to join him. With a sigh of contentment, Ivy quickly pulled the small blond boy towards her so that his nude body was resting against her own. "So, my dear, what shall we do today?" Ivy asked as she softly caressed the dirt and sweat from his body. While sensual to most people, to Naruto and Ivy it was simply a relaxing beginning to the day.

"Who knows? What would you be interested in, my goddess?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he felt Ivy's body heat up signifying a blush. It was fun making the woman feel these emotions.

"Anything, my dear, anything. Unlike most people, I'm not weighed down by such pesky morals as right and wrong." Naruto yelped as Ivy emphasized her point by rubbing more sensitive parts of his body. Naruto realized two things right there. Puberty for him was going to be the most incredible and the most horrible time of his life.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to do that on the first date?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand around him. Ivy watched in amazement as the steam in the bathroom condensed above the bathtub into a thick spherical cloud. She gasped slightly as a small drop of water landed on her nose, its warmth identical to the bathtub. As she watched mesmerized, more drops fell from the cloud in a shower that covered both her and the child in her lap. The warm water flowed down her hair and body as she realized what her young friend had done when he handed her a bottle of herbal shampoo.

"Incredible…" Ivy mumbled as she rubbed the shampoo into both of their scalps. "Perhaps we could conquer the world? Obviously, you have no problem bending it to your whim."

"Coming from Mother Nature that means very little." Naruto chuckled as the soapy liquid was washed away by his heated rain. With another wave of his hand, the water stopped and the cloud was dispersed in the atmosphere of the bathroom. Stepping out of the bathtub, Ivy continued to hold Naruto close to her nude body. "I can walk ya know." Naruto said as Ivy smirked down at the head in her bosom.

"You're just too cute to allow to walk everywhere." Ivy's smirk suddenly turned into a frown. "Perhaps we should pay a visit to an old enemy of mine." Naruto's eyebrows rose as he looked at his Demeter-like ally.

"And who would that be?" Naruto asked as Ivy set him down so that he could get dressed, her own clothes simply growing from her body. Ivy's beautiful face grew demonic as she remembered the place.

"Star Pharmaceuticals." Ivy growled out as Naruto flinched. _'Note to self: She's scary when angered…' _Later in life, Naruto would realize this was the best memo he had ever had. "Star Pharmaceuticals was the place where I was…reincarnated you could say. They torture plants there and…" Naruto raised his hand silencing Ivy.

"The second you said that you wanted to go after them you had my full support. My only question is whether or not you want to go all out or not?" Ivy nodded, a radiant smile appearing on her face as she looked at her blonde friend.

'_He's the perfect companion.' _She mused. He was willing to destroy a completely innocent (to him) company all for her. "Now what did you mean all out?" Ivy asked, her knowledge of her companions abilities creating several possible scenarios.

"The usual," Naruto said with a shrug, "mass destruction and murder. Why did you want something else?" Ivy shook her head in the negative as the two walked towards the door to their home. With but a thought, the large branches of the sakura tree that hung over Gotham quickly stretched it branches towards its parents to aid them in their journey. Ivy quickly pulled her smaller companion into the arms as the branches formed a throne for their journey. "Next stop, Star then breakfast."

Star Pharmaceuticals/June 27/11:32 a.m.

"Wh-what do you want?" A scientist asked as he looked at the people who had captured his team. They should have known something was wrong when they let the woman in. But how were they supposed to know that she wasn't a clown hired for someone's birthday?

"Now, now doc, I just want all chemicals on this list." A man with a snow white face and grotesque smile said as he handed the sheet of paper to the sniveling man at his feet. The smiling man's face rested just between a purple suit and a unique hair style crafted from green hair.

"Yea, get the meds for Mistuh J. Doc!" The woman at his side was no less intimidating, despite her clownish appearance. A black and red leotard, coupled with a tasseled headdress, domino mask and white face paint would have had her as the center attraction of any child's birthday party. The gun in her hand, however, emphasized the point to the doctor. This was the near legendary Joker and his assistant, the aptly named Harley Quinn.

"B-but we don't have those chemicals here! This is botanical laboratory! We make shampoos, not chemical weapons like that!" The doctor pleaded with the derange clown couple. The Joker grabbed the aging man by his thinning hair as his smiled became even more demented.

"Don't lie to me; you have all the chemicals I need for my Smilex! Now just point them out to me and we'll be out of what's left of your hair, cue ball." The Joker chuckled as he pulled the man's thinning hair causing the man to whimper in pain.

"B-but…" The scientist was cut off as the metal ceiling of the building suddenly separated allowing two new people into the building. One a child but the other the scientists all recognized. "No…" The man whispered hoarsely as one of his female colleagues fainted from fear.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Naruto asked with a smile as Ivy's throne of cherry blossoms descended towards the floor of the laboratory. The green woman smirked at the surprised looks coming from her fellow villains and the terrified looks coming from her former scientific peers.

"If it isn't Red! Hi Red, how you been!" Harley asked excitedly as she waved at her once imprisoned friend. While not the perfect pair, they did work well together on some occasions. "Who's the midget in your lap?" Naruto frowned. Although powerful, his height had always been an issue for him. Specifically around men, who usually mocked him.

"Now, now Harley, it isn't polite to mock people who can kill you." Ivy chastised her tone both scolding and mirthful. Naruto growled at the woman he was currently snuggled against.

"You're enjoying the cracks at my height aren't you?" Naruto managed to say in between the growls, causing Ivy to giggle. Though affronted, Naruto smiled slightly knowing that the woman who held him was enjoying herself. "So who exactly are the clowns?" Naruto asked, while clowns eyes widened.

"You don't know who we are?" The Joker asked, his tone both mocking and surprised. "I'm the Joker, Clown Prince of Crime. And this is my comedic pet, Harley. Now isn't your daddy or mommy looking for you?" The Joker mocked, his smile unnerving the captive doctors.

"Nah, I killed dear old dad…" This statement caused the demented jester to pause as he looked at the child, "now could you two leave, please? Ivy wants to destroy this place and I want to make her happy." The Joker glared around his smile. How dare this child tell him what to do. Who did he think he was? With a flourish, the Joker pulled a hidden gun from his bright purple suit.

"All these shots you've been taking at me, I think it's my turn." With his signature demented laugh, the Joker shot at Ivy and Naruto. Ivy braced herself for impact, hoping to protect Naruto, before she noticed that Naruto was calm. Looking up, she saw why. With his right hand raised, Naruto had paused the path of the bullet so that it sat only centimeters from her forehead.

"Now then," Naruto growled out, his voice completely void of any positive tone, "you just shot at my friend. I think its time you left Mister Joker." And with another wave of his hand, the metal floor below the Joker had become a platform. The Joker began to curse at the boy as the platform ejected him through the gaping ceiling, his form disappearing into the sky as Naruto turned his attention back to the captives and Harley.

"E-eh he. Uh, you w-wouldn't hurt a girl would ya?" Harley asked as she held her hands up in surrender. Naruto looked to Ivy for her input, only to get a negative.

"Fine, but can I still kill these jerks?" Naruto asked with a pout, causing Ivy to rub her cheek against his crown. "Good. Now, Snowflake," Naruto called to Harley, "get over here if you don't want to die." Nodding quickly, Harley was standing on the branch by the two in seconds. Looking back to the captives, Naruto sighed. "Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, but it seems like today you die. No offense." Naruto held up his hand, the action mesmerizing his audience. "I've been hoping to use this ability soon. I never really had a reason until now." A small orb of blue light appeared in his hand, its diameter steadily growing stronger until it was the size of a basketball. With a quick toss, the ball floated over towards the awed scientists. It stopped just above their heads, its blue light hypnotizing the captives. With a smile, Naruto waved goodbye to the hostages before the cherry blossom tree pulled the three villains out of the ceiling, the metal closing behind them.

"What was that?" Harley asked, surprised and slightly scared of the boy in front of her. If he could do that to the Joker, what could he do to her? She gulped at the thought. Naruto, however, simply turned to the clown princess and smirked.

"Wait for it." No sooner had the words left Naruto's mouth before the building erupted in blue fire, the large spectral flame instantly melting the metal and cement building. Ivy and Harley stared in awe at the beautiful act of arson. "Like it?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Ivy. The green woman smiled down at her blonde companion before hugging him tighter in joy. The building that had once been a part of her past was now nothing but a molten pile of metal and stone. Harley, however, unused to the level of Naruto's power passed out in shock.

"We'll wake her when we get home…" Naruto chuckled as Ivy made sure her friend didn't fall from the thick cherry blossom branches.

Bat cave/June 27/10:16 p.m.

For once in his life, Bruce Wayne was terrified of a villain. This child, Naruto, didn't have reasons for his actions. There was no greed or desire, just a simple thought and people would die. How can you stop a person like this? His computer had no records of the boy, no information on his birthmarks, not even a disease that could cause the boy's deformed eyes. The boy was quite literally a ghost. A machine to his right suddenly beeped alerting Batman that it had completed its task. Standing from his seat, the dark knight quickly reached the printer that held the results.

"Anything, Bruce?" Barbara Gordon was an intuitive girl by nature. Whether it be her older father, her mentor or even her fellow assistant (she refused to be called sidekick) she was able to understand their predominant feelings at any certain time. But now, she was confused. Batman had never been like this. Jumping at every little noise, looking over his shoulder, and always keeping the cameras around the mansion pulled up on the Bat Computer. She knew what that meant. Bruce Wayne believed that Naruto could track him.

"No," Batman said quietly "the dirt in those golems the kid created, the petals of the tree he made, and the metal from Star. They're all normal except for some traces of Poison Ivy's blood in the tree or the organic chemicals found that were present at the lab." Batgirl gulped at the thought. No trace of any chemicals? Batgirl had seen the remains of the laboratory that was once Star. Every little bit of metal had become sludge with blue flames spouting every so often from the lake of molten metal. If there were no chemicals present in that explosion then that left one thing. A kid with no respect for human life who could bend the world to his will.

"And what's worse is that Ivy has some sort of crush on the kid." Robin, a.k.a. Dick Grayson said with a shudder and a slight amount of envy. Batgirl rolled her eyes at the thought.

_'Figures his first crush is on a villainess.' _She mused. It was inevitable really. Dick went to a school filled primarily with men and she was the only woman he had constant contact with. However, it was more comparative to a relationship between siblings than lovers. But the relationship between Ivy and her new (literal) boy toy was something to both admire and fear. Admire for the dedication he had and fear for the exact same reason. '_I wonder what it would be like to have someone willing to burn the world down for me.' _Barbara asked herself, the thought invoking incredible images of both destruction and beauty.

"Yes, that is an issue." Batman conceded, ignoring the teenagers tone. "Ivy is an extremely powerful psychopath with no human conscience whatsoever. For her to bond with the boy in such a short amount of time means that he is a valuable resource to her cause. A resource she isn't likely to give up." Batman had reseated himself in his chair, his body slouching as he thought of the future consequences.

"Meaning?" Dick asked as he looked at his father figure. Barbara sighed at his obliviousness.

"Meaning that she won't let us take him. This is bad because it means we have to take Ivy down before we even have a chance to get to the kid." She explained her voice quiet as she imagined the coming fight.

"There is a chance that we can take the kid out quickly though." Batman turned to the computer before playing a video recording from a bank near Star. "Look here." Batman paused the recording and pointed to the, now three, villains leaving through the ceiling just before the building was melted. "Ivy is holding the kid." Batman minimized the video and brought one up from the fundraiser. "And here he isn't moving. The kid doesn't seem to be a hand to hand fighter. And neither is Ivy."

"Yea," Barbara agreed before pointing to the Star recording again, "but Harley is a close range fighter, no to mention the kid's ability to manipulate things. She distracts us and he kills us. And let's not forget the insta-henchmen the kid can make." She shuddered at the thought of the kid bringing more goons to life. Batman merely grunted as he turned back to the computer, his mind plotting out his next move in this game of chess.

Ivy and Naruto's home/June 28/1:32 a.m.

"So Red, mind explaining why you're hanging around a pipsqueak?" The now conscious Harley asked as she and Ivy relaxed in the living room, Naruto having gone to bed early. Ivy's eyes sparkled slightly, a sure sign to Harley that Ivy was thinking about Naruto, before she started speaking.

"He's the most amazing creature I've ever met Harley. He rips apart the laws of nature as if they were wet paper." Ivy whispered, her voice lowered in awe. Harley, however, merely looked at the plant woman with a raised eyebrow. "Imagine," Ivy explained, "the ability to simply create water, or fire, or even life!" The harlequin mistress's eyes widened at the thought.

"But, but that's like, gods job!" Ivy quickly shushed the over excited Harley before looking towards the bedroom door, hoping their little friend hadn't awoken.

"Perhaps, but the child is loving. So far he has destroyed the only building I have ever truly hated and he even began to refer to the large tree as 'our' child." Harley looked at her friend who was staring dreamily at the cherry blossom tree that sat in the horizon. Unbidden, a giggle began to erupt from Harley's mouth.

"Gees, Red, need me to leave you alone for a little while?" Ivy turned to her female companion and was about to retort when a small laugh came from the bedroom door. Turning towards the door, both women were surprised to see the blonde boy in question walking towards Ivy. Quickly scooping him into her arms, Ivy once again began to stroke his whisker marks.

"We didn't wake you did we dear?" Ivy asked. Naruto shook his head in the negative before leaning back against her comforting bosom.

"Nah, I don't sleep well anymore. Too many nightmares." Harley, though a demented psychopath, was still a psychologist at heart and mind. The chance to understand this boy who had won her friend's heart was too great.

"About what, kiddo?" She asked calmly, her normally bubbly voice far calmer than normal. Naruto shrugged slightly as he recalled the millions of nightmares and thoughts that constantly went through his head.

"Just old memories." Harley tried to be professional but she couldn't help the snort that erupted from her throat.

"How old? Two weeks? C'mon, shorty, you ain't old enough to have bad memories." Naruto glared at Harley for a second before he melted back into Ivy's ministrations. Naruto simply looked at Harley allowing her to see his cheeks begin to bulge.

"Making faces won't help…" Harley mock chastised with a smile before a jet of water shot from Naruto's mouth, the warm liquid making contact with Harley's snow colored face. Harley jumped with a yelp when the water splashed her face, the white make-up washing away to reveal the tanned face underneath. "Ewwwww…" Ivy laughed as Harley tried to wipe the running make-up from her face.

"That's what you get for making fun of people stronger than you!" Naruto laughed. The laughter quickly died down as Naruto looked out at the tree that stood over Gotham. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Naruto asked with a pleasured sigh.

"Yes, it is." Ivy agreed as she rested her chin on his golden crown. "But you were right, it is our child." Ivy couldn't help the slight tingle that ran up her spine every time she said those words. Harley stared at the tranquil scene that was being carried out by beings of chaos. It was heart warming but terrifying in ways she couldn't describe. "Come, let's go back to bed." Ivy said as she stood, a few of her joints cracking slightly under the welcome movement. Harley was about to argue before a stray thought occurred to her. They had just committed a major act of environmental terrorism. That meant they were a major threat in Gotham. Major threat means big Bats will come out to play. Harley nodded as she walked towards a spare room.

"Night Red, night Sunny." The two nodded as they entered their room, intent on preparing for the next step in their war. Had Harley paid attention, she would have noticed a small rose carrying an envelope disappear into the ground.

Gotham Police Station/June 28/2:01 a.m…

Jim Gordon truly loved Gotham but nights like these made him wish that years ago when he had been offered the job as a police officer he had said no. A time when he could have been a farmer or a small town sheriff. Then again, it seemed like more and more metahumans (the terms freaks and monsters now politically incorrect) seemed to be born everywhere. Gotham, Metropolis, and even the relatively smaller Jump City were getting more and more of them.

'_But why did he have to come here?' _Gordon questioned himself as he looked at a still frame image of the blonde child that Ivy had taken under her wing. '_Or perhaps the other way around?' _The senior officer wondered as he looked at the giant pink tree. This monstrosity was now a beautiful symbol of Gotham. Many thought it was the now demolished Star Labs that had made the tree in order to give Gotham an earthier feel. A way to give back to nature as the city continued to grow outwards. Each and every one of them was a fool in Gordon's opinion.

"Commissioner." A dark voice interrupted Gordon's contemplating, stopping him from diving into darker thoughts. Turning, the white haired man wasn't surprised to see his dark allies Batman and Robin. Batgirl, however, was somewhat unusual but not unheard of when high priority cases were going on. And nothing was of a higher priority than taking the botanical villains down. "Any new leads?" Gordon knew that they had to catch these two quick, not only for the safety of the citizens but for Batman's own sanity. While not getting the same pay, this man was every ounce the cop that any one in the station was. And with that responsibility, there came the terrible curse. The obsession on the one that got away with murder.

"Nothing. We have all of Ivy's and Quinn's records, but there isn't a single one for the kid. No amber alerts, no birth records, not even a death record!" Gordon could sense the confusion coming from Robin at that one. "Solomon Grundy." And with that simple sentence the confusion was gone.

"And his crimes?" Batman knew what the kid had done, but he had no idea how many times the kid had done it. The kid could have killed once, twice or a thousand times. Gordon deflated at the calm tone of the avian impersonator.

"One hundred and twenty three counts of murder." Gordon wasn't surprised to see the two youngest in the room flinch. It must have been a terrifying thought knowing that you would fight a cold blooded murder in a short amount of time. "All of those unsolved cases of back alley assailants that were killed belong to the kid. Twenty four of those, twenty eight from the tree roots, and seventy one people killed by the Star Bombing." Batman nodded his mask of calm straining slightly but holding in the face of the older man. With a quick turn, Batman was out the window and scaling the wall with his two sidekick's right behind him.

'_This can't go on…'_ Bruce Wayne said to himself. He wouldn't let these murderers get away, even if he had to get Superman to X-ray the entire city one block at a time. There was no place for monsters like that in this city. Shaking his head, Batman couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought. What was he doing? He was the hero, they didn't think like murderers.

"Bruce, you okay?" Dick asked as he looked to his foster father. While spacing out wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the Batman, it was always safer to ask than to find out later someone had done something to his mind. Batman merely grunted before coming to a halt, his entire body freezing. Robin quickly stopped as his body locked in place. That was one of his first lessons as Robin. If Batman freezes, you better get ready to fight. Almost magically, a small rose began to grow from below their feet. It quickly grew the height of Batman's hand before opening to reveal a letter. "Is it safe?" Robin asked, both mesmerized and unnerved that they were found. Batman, however, had long since passed the stage of paranoia and had already grasped the note. "Well, what's it say?" Dick asked as his mentor's eternal scowl deepened.

"It's an invitation to dinner…" Unknown to Batman, Gordon himself had just gotten an identical letter.

Fleurs/June 29/6:00 P.M…

Batman couldn't believe his eyes. Having hidden in the rooftops that looked into Fleurs, an upscale restaurant that his alter-ego often visited, he had expected the young boy and his caretaker to be pulling a heist somewhere else. After all, an invitation like the one he had received meant either the boy was pulling a heist somewhere else or he was confident in his abilities. And, the dark knight mused, the boy had every right to be confident. But to his surprise the boy had appeared with Ivy and (surprisingly) Harley Quinn in tow.

"He's actually here!" Batgirl exclaimed as she looked at the blonde who was now being seated by a (terrified) waiter. The three heroes watched in amazement as the three villains calmly made small talk, their actions belaying any chance of them being even slightly nervous. "Bruce, are you sure you want to do this?" Barbara asked, her fear dictating her actions. If the boy was willing to have a friendly meeting like this in broad daylight, he was positive that any action they would take against him would be met with failure.

"Uh, Barb, you might wanna look at this." Robin mumbled as he handed a pair of binoculars to the red head. Looking through the tool, Barbara was surprised to see her father enter the restaurant calmly. The blond who had originally been talking waved the man over to the only occupied table (the others having been quickly deserted) as the still terrified waiter brought the man a menu.

"Bruce, we have to get in there now!" Batgirl nearly whimpered in fear at the sight. Her father, a man whose only truly threatening feature was a small hand gun, was now sitting at a table having lunch with three psychopaths. With a silent nod from her mentor, the three animal-themed heroes launched their weapons and swung through the window they had previously been looking through. Their feet connected with the floor, they were quickly being dragged to the three other seats.

"Ah, if it isn't my esteemed guests!" the small blonde said joyfully as the three were forced into their seats, each of their utility belts instantly unclasped by some invisible force and tossed onto a nearby table. "No need to keep such uncomfortable accessories on. After all this is just a friendly meeting."

"If it's such a friendly meeting, why tie us down?" Robin asked, indicating the branches that had sprouted from the wooden chairs only to wrap around their legs. Naruto chuckled as he looked at the angry looks coming from the three heroes.

"Merely a precaution." The blonde said while smiling at his captured guests. "I believe that you all have met my friends, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn correct? But I have yet to meet any of you in person. I am Naruto Namikaze." He said, before dipping his head slightly. Batgirl snorted at the gesture.

"What no special name? And here I thought it was all about creativity." She said snidely.

"And what, pray tell, do you know about creativity _Batgirl_?" Ivy asked. This was an unprecedented event that Naruto had agreed to and she was slightly on edge, as was Harley. Sitting across the table from the vermin triad (as the three heroes were often called in the underworld) and the head of Police in Gotham was something she thought would never happen. That is, of course, outside of interrogations. "After all, are you not just impersonating a man who you can never hope to be?" Before Ivy could continue her tirade, Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Now, now my dear this is a friendly meeting." Naruto said as he stroked the back of her hand. Ivy's anger quickly melted away at the feeling of his small fingertips gently rubbing the sensitive flesh. "As for your question, Batgirl, there are no words that truly describe me." He said warmly to a wide eyed Batgirl. Never before had a villain actually treated her as a person, merely a nuisance or as an object.

"'Cept maybe god…" the group heard Harley mumble. Naruto, however, continued undeterred by his companion's words.

"I do have to say though, I enjoy this look." The boy said gesturing to the small tuxedo he now wore. It was deep red, almost black, color with a small white tie and a small black cloak surrounding his body. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I-it looks good." Batgirl stuttered as she answered. This was really a weird day. Here she was having dinner with three villains, her team and her father while complementing said villain's clothes.

"Thank you." The boy said before the waiter showed up, pushing a cart with seven dishes on it. "Thank you, sir." The blonde said before handing the man a wad of bills. The once terrified young man was now far more at ease seeing the amount of money. "I pray this will ensure your continued good service whenever I enter, correct?" The man nodded quickly, both unnerved by the statement and thankful for the income. "Also give my complements to the chef please." The man nodded before going into backroom.

"You said that this was a friendly meeting, right?" Gordon asked as he drew his gun, only to slam it on the table. "Then I want to ask some questions." The man said calmly.

"Very well, ask away." The boy said as he began to eat a plate of pasta.

"I want to know why you killed all of those people." The commissioner ordered politely, realizing that this was basically a hostage situation. If the boy did anything he didn't like, he couldn't stop him.

"All of those people were criminals. I believe that they deserved to die for what they did." Naruto reasoned.

"And what of the Star scientists?" Batman asked, if only to quiet the little voice in the back his head that agreed with Naruto.

"They broke the laws of Nature." The boy answered with a shrug. Ivy smiled at his words while Harley continued to dig into her steak dish.

"Is that why you called us here? For some sort of hippy threat?" Robin asked, his temper finally being let loose.

"Of course not, that would be foolish. To call my adversaries for a mere threat." The six-year-old said with a chuckle.

"Then why call us here, Naruto?" Batgirl asked, her mind working a mile a minute. He had obviously called this meeting for a reason but why not make it a death trap of some sort? And why invite her father?

"Simple really. I am a firm believer in the idea of knowing ones enemy. That is in fact the reason Harley is here. She understands an enemy that I have recently made."

"Joker…" Batman growled. That was the boy's entire reason. He didn't invite them here to taunt, he was reading them like books. To do so would take amazing analytical skills. Skills not unlike those of Bruce Wayne, himself.

"Correct. I simply wanted to understand the Dark Knight and the Clown Prince of Crime. But I see now the real rivalry between you isn't between good and evil is it?" The boy asked with a smirk. "The rivalry is only between the two sides of your own mind. You hate the Joker because of the mystery surrounding him. Ivy and Harley here have something that Joker doesn't and that's what you hate the most. You hate Joker because of the fact that you don't have an answer to the mystery that is his existence." Naruto explained as Batman's scowl deepened.

"So you came here to taunt us?!" Robin growled in defense of his mentor. While they weren't as close as they'd been in the past, he wouldn't stand by while some kid with an ego taunted him.

"Silly fool," Naruto laughed, "I came to make a simple statement. Joker has no past, but an animal with no past is still just an animal. You understand why that would scare your beloved mentor, do you not? But why would he fear a being such as myself?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're a monster!" Robin yelled in reply.

"Wrong. He's scared because of the fact that I am his true anti-thesis. And besides," Naruto said just as his small group reached the doors, "Gotham City's had both a Dark Knight and a Clown Prince. Don't you think its time for a king to step up?" And with that the doors to the bistro closed leaving only the four heroes to contemplate the monsters words.

Ivy and Naruto's home/June 29/ 7:01 P.M…

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Harley yelled in fear. The boy hadn't just taunted Batman, he had infuriated the man! An unwritten rule in Gotham was to never anger the man unless you were prepared to die. So far, the rule had been followed but now Harley was sure that she and her companions were about to die.

"Oh, I know precisely what I've done." Naruto said lazily as he swam next to Ivy in her pool, his powers already heating up the pool to the perfect temperature. "I've done the so-called 'impossible'. The man in the mask will realize what I've done to him. He will obsess over the challenge I have set. Essentially, I've made Batman my own personal toy. Every little fact about my past is hidden. I've only recently taken my last name, I wasn't born in this country, and I have no family. Now all I have to do is plant a few clues about myself."

"That's…that's…"

"Brilliant!" Ivy finished breathlessly. "You'll provide him with false clues and eventually…" Ivy trailed off in amazement while Harley's mind quickly filled in the blanks.

"You'll drive Batman mad."

* * *

I must apologize, my loyal readers, for the amount of time it took for me to update. Rest assured that my stories will be updated shortly. I thank you for your patience and your continued reading.


End file.
